staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 Marca 2010
thumb|left|95px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.06 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:25 Kawa czy herbata? 08:45 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek i nawiedzony dom, odc. 38 (Horrid Henry’s Haunted House); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 09:00 Domisie - Poszukiwacze; program dla dzieci 09:35 Fantaghiro - Grota świętej bestii odc. 2 (The grotto of the holy beast); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2000) 10:05 Eerie Indiana, czyli Dziwne Miasteczko - Odc. 13 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (1991) 10:35 Między mamami ; magazyn 10:55 Uwierzę w gwiazdę (I'LL BELIVE A STAR); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Grecja (2004) 11:10 TELEZAKUPY 11:50 Potęga funduszy - W czarodziejskiej szafie - Teatr Baj pomorski; magazyn ekologiczny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Plebania - odc. 1474; telenowela TVP 13:00 Klan - odc. 1862 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1964; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Raj; magazyn 14:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4734 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4949); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Sport Euro 2012 15:15 Pogoda 15:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 4735 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4950); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 15:50 Bonanza - odc. 39, Dzień sądu (ep. 39, Day of Reckoning); serial kraj prod.USA (1959) 16:45 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:14 Pogoda 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1863 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1475; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1965; teleturniej muzyczny 19:05 Wieczorynka - Pocoyo - Bo pęknę ze śmiechu, odc. 45 (GIGGLE BUG); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:15 Wieczorynka - Nouky i przyjaciele - Uczta ślimaka, odc. 21 (Le repas de l’escargot); serial animowany kraj prod.Luksemburg (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Bananowy doktor - odc. 11 (Royal Pains, ep. 11) - txt.str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 21:15 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy 21:45 Kabaretowa Jedynka 22:15 Okruchy życia - Łowca - cz. 1 (Hunter p. 1) 52'; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 23:15 Okruchy życia - Łowca - cz. 2 (Hunter p. 2) 51'; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 00:15 Na własne oczy - Rozbitkowie. Ocaleni z katastrofy lotniczej w Andach cz. 1 (Stranded The Andes Plane Crash Survivors cz. 1) 61'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 01:15 Oglądaj kabarety i wygrywaj Uwaga! W godzinach 01:50 do 05:00 przerwa konserwacyjna dla Wawy i okolic. 01:50 Kojak seria 5 - Zwolniony ze służby (Kojak seria 5, ep. 3, Laid Off) kraj prod.USA (1977) 02:45 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|95px 06:05 Kopciuszek - odc. 8; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:30 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 06:55 Dwójka Dzieciom - Harry i Hendersonowie - Odc 56/72 Operacja (Harry And The Hendersons ep. Laid Up); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 07:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Król Maciuś Pierwszy,- odc. 11 - Tort z niespodzianką (Le petit Roi Macius, Un gateau special ep. 11) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002) 07:45 Apetyt na życie - odc. 8; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9.36; Pogoda 9.00, 10.13 10:40 Aleja gwiazd 11:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 4/LXII; teleturniej 11:35 Laskowik & Malicki ; program rozrywkowy 11:50 TELEZAKUPY 12:25 Barack Obama - kandydat na prezydenta (Biography: Barack Obama) 45'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2008) 13:20 Apetyt na życie - odc. 8; serial TVP 14:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc.407 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:35 Everwood - odc. 14/45 (Everwood s. 1, ep. 113); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 15:30 Tak to leciało! - (62); teleturniej 16:35 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 734; serial TVP 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Panorama 18:20 Sport Telegram 18:30 Pogoda 18:35 Gorący temat 18:45 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 7 - (równiez w TVP HD); serial obyczajowy TVP 19:30 Gilotyna - odc. 32 - (również w TVP HD); teleturniej 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 408 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 Megakomedie - Czego pragną kobiety (What Women Want) 122'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2000) 23:00 Punkt Widzenia; program publicystyczny 23:55 W pętli czasu - odc. 4/13 (Day Break ep. What If He Can Change The Day); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 00:45 Kocham kino na bis - Dróżnik (The Station Agent) 85'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2003) 02:15 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|95px 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1181 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:00 TV market 7:15 Fortuna Wiedzy Odcinek: 703 8:00 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 18 9:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 225 9:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 226 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 53 10:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 54 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 159 Sezon: 4 11:30 Samo życie Odcinek: 1436 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 25 12:30 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 26 13:05 Czarodziejki Odcinek: 125 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1075 14:45 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 2 15:15 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 2 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 160 Sezon: 4 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 8 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1076 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie Odcinek: 1437 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 326 20:30 Agenci bardzo specjalni 23:10 Szkoła uwodzenia II 0:30 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 419 3:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 461 thumb|left|95px 5:40 Uwaga! 6:00 Bez śladu Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 4 7:00 Granie na śniadanie 8:00 Majka Odcinek: 57 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1257 Sezon: 8 11:35 Granie na ekranie 12:10 Mango - Telezakupy 12:40 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 113 13:40 W-11 - wydział śledczy 14:20 Detektywi 14:55 Bez śladu Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 4 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 485 17:55 Majka Odcinek: 58 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1258 Sezon: 8 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy 21:30 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 5 22:30 Kill Bill II 1:20 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 10 2:25 Uwaga! 2:45 Po co spać, jak można grać? 4:10 Telesklep 4:35 Rozmowy w toku thumb|left|95px 4:25 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 4:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:15 Saint-Tropez - odc. 55, serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 77, Meksyk 2004 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Na południe - odc. 8, Kanada, USA 1994 10:20 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 76, Meksyk 2009 11:20 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 51, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 78, Meksyk 2004 16:00 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 17:00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 52, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Na południe - odc. 9, Kanada, USA 1994 18:55 MAT.MA - zobacz, jakie to proste - program edukacyjny 19:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 77, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Pytania i odpowiedzi - dramat kryminalny, USA 1990 22:50 Gra śmierci 2 - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1981 00:40 Słodycz zemsty - komedia, Wielka Brytania, Francja 1998 2:40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:35 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 4:00 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 4:25 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|95px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.06; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:50 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - Wynalazki, które zmieniły świat odc. 36; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Laboratorium XXI wieku - Tajemnice odc. 62; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Pora na doktora - odc. 17; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Najbardziej lubię grać; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Polska z bocznej drogi - Zagłębiacy (tyt. rob. Moja bajka); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Zaproszenie - Bóg dał, Bug wziął; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1467; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Klan - odc. 1843; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 200; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Cała jesteś w skowronkach - piosenki Leszka Aleksandra Moczulskiego II Festiwal Twórczości im. Marka Grechuty "Korowód" Karaków 2009; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Nasz reportaż - Stasiek; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Album chopinowski (1829) (Telewizyjne wydanie dzieł wszystkich Fryderyka Chopina) kraj prod.Polska, Francja (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2010); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Podróżnik - Tahiti, Bounty i artyści; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - Wynalazki, które zmieniły świat odc. 36; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Hurtownia książek; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Polska z bocznej drogi - Zagłębiacy (tyt. rob. Moja bajka); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Dzika Polska - Czas leśnych brodaczy; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1467; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 14 - Wycieczka nad jezioro; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:55 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 20:20 Klan - odc. 1843; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:15 Łączy nas Polska - We Lwowie; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 201; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Gry wojenne - cz. 4; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 5 minut o... - Kronika waw. pl ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Potęga funduszy - Prosto z mostu; magazyn ekologiczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Dzika Polska - Czas leśnych brodaczy; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Schudnij; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1467; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 14 - Wycieczka nad jezioro; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1843; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Łączy nas Polska - We Lwowie; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 201; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Gry wojenne - cz. 4; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Album chopinowski (1829) (Telewizyjne wydanie dzieł wszystkich Fryderyka Chopina) kraj prod.Polska, Francja (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia